When Things Changed
by Silent Screams7294
Summary: Hid brother died and I only wanted to let him know that I would be there for him, I didn't expect for things to go they way the did. Please read and review.


I got off the buss talking with my best friend, Sango, everything seemed normal I got off the buss talking with my best friend, Sango, everything seemed normal. We walked onto campus laughing and talking. We entered the gates of the school and still nothing was different. Like always we walked all over campus, talking and laughing about the most random things. Still all was normal. About five minutes later we spotted our friend Ayame. "So, did you get one?" she asked, that question was a everyday question for her and I. each day she would ask me if I got a hug form my secret crush.

"No, I haven't seen him." I said while I glanced over towards the school gates. There I saw him; he had his head low, his amber eyes looking at the concrete beneath his feet. I thought nothing of his strange behavior. He was normally smiley and around lots of people while laughing. The sight I saw before me was unusual; it was out of order. But I thought nothing of him standing there looking sad, with no one there laughing and making jokes. So Sango and I kept walking and talking, occasionally stopping to say hi to a couple friends.

Later the bell rang telling us it was time to go to first period, I said bye to Sango and hi to Ayame, who had this class with me. While we waited outside of the classroom, I same to a group of my friends, my crush was there too. I walked over and he left not even giving me a second glance. His face holds the same expression, and I was kind of hurt. Normally I would of have to hugs my now, but he walked away and didn't bother saying hi. The group was still quite so I spoke up. "The quietness is staring to creep me out." I said the friends were normally hyper and loud, well at least I was.

"It's a sad" one of them stated.

"Why?" I asked. I thought it was a not so good thing to asked, but I wanted to know.

"Inuyasha brother died."

I stood there shocked, I couldn't move my gray-blue eyes was wide and I wanted to fun up to Inuyasha and hug him, but I didn't instead I mumbled an "Oh" and walked to the door, "can we come in?" I asked seeing the teacher inside the class room. He gave an nod and we enter the class room, everyone started on their work, like our normal routine, but today was different. I wasn't making any jokes so no one was laughing, Inuyasha wasn't making any notes to again, and no one was laughing. Everything was quite and the day was sad. After bell work we had to print a paper and turned it in. I was waiting in the line when Inuyasha turned, he was in front of me I looked up at him and gave a sad smile, he waved and gave me a hug. I hugged back and once we released I had a hard time letting go of his shirt, I wanted to be in his arms forever.

After getting my paper and turning it in I sat down back down and turned to face Ayame. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. It was a computer class to I pulled up word document and I started to write on there, she would read it and would type back on word document. (They sit next to each other).

_Kagome_ and Ayame

'You seem sad, what's the matter?'

'_Well Inuyasha's brother died and it's just sad cuz my brother means a lot to me and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him'_

'Oh well every one being said is making me sad ' 

_Well it must be hard ya know, waking up every morning passing my his room and knowing you'll never see him again, I wouldn't even be able to stay in the same house._

Yeahh I know I lost my grandma 7 years ago and it still hurts when I think about it

_Bit it's different-I want to tell him that I'll be there if he needs someone to talk to and that he can depend on me. I want to be there for him but I can't just tell him that_

_What do you think I should do?_

Just tell him

After Ayame and I came to the conclusion that writing him a note would be better I pulled out a letter and started to write.

_Hey, how are you? (Dumb question I know)_

_Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here for you in you ever need someone to talk to, know that you can depend on me and all.(Damn I fell so stupid right know)_

I wrote a couple more sentence, them I signed it. About thirty minutes later the bell rang. I hurried and left to give him the note but he walked to class and I didn't get the chance. "I will give it to him latter" I said to Ayame and we then made out way to our next class.

"I see Romeo" she told me, I looked over to my side and I was the other guy I had a crush on, Koga. I smiled but the smile quickly faded as I though of Inuyasha. We then continued walking to class in Silence. I didn't have the next classed with Sango or Ayame; I had no more with Inuyasha and none with Koga. After that class I went to third period, on my way there I saw Koga, but I didn't talk to him. I saw Inuyasha too. I walked over to him scared to death. I didn't hangout with him or anything and he was very popular (so is Koga). But I wanted him to know that I would be there, but I still felt it was out of place. What if's ran throw my head. What if the teacher got it and read it to the class? What if he thinks I'm stupid and laugh? What if… they continued running through my head, my heart beat growing faster my the second.

**Please review if you want another chapter!**


End file.
